Love me tonight, Love me forever
by LadyLabella16
Summary: Erik caught Christine kissing Raoul on the roof of the Opera. Can Christine save her self from the Phantoms rage? Rated M for a reason! E/C one-shot!


**My first M-rated POTO Fanfic! I worked pretty hard on this and I really hope you guys enjoy this!**

** Love me tonight, Love me forever**

Erik's voice echoed throughout the hallways of the Opera Popular as Christine tried to run from him. He was angry and he had good reason to be. He had watched from afar as Raoul caressed and kissed Christine on the rooftop of the Opera, placing his hands on Erik's most beloved possession and in places that made Erik's rage deepen. Christine was everything to Erik. The only thing that was keeping him alive, the only thing that he had to live for. If it were not for her he would have been dead a long time ago from taking his own life. He was a miserable being and Christine was the only thing that kept him content, and now that she was getting romantically involved with Raoul, it made him jealous. She belonged to him. That gold ring that he had given her was a symbol of his possession of her. She was rightfully his! And he was going to keep it that way! "_This is my Opera! You must obey! You have deceived me, and now you must pay! For in the labyrinth, where light is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is here inside your mind!"_ Christine shivered as Erik's lyrics echoed through her body. They were getting closer and closer with each passing second. She was tired from running, fatigued for she had been running for a while now, trying to keep away from Erik in this game of cat and mouse. She felt as though her legs were going to collapse beneath her. "Come out Christine! I know your around here somewhere! You know you can't hide from me! I know this Opera house like the back of my hand, every last nook and cranny! Surrender now and save your self from even more punishment!"  
Christine clasped her hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp. He was very close now. Very, very, close. The only option that she had now was to hide and quick. She looked around, desperately searching for a place to shield her self from Erik's all-seeing eyes. She was by the stage and the only thing that was optional was somewhere behind the curtain. It was extremely dark but very quiet. If she could manage to keep from making any sound, she would possibly be able to outwit Erik and escape his awful rage. She darted behind the curtain and placed her hand over her mouth the keep from making any sound. She could hear Erik's boots clicking as the heels hit the floor. He was walking very slowly, as if to torture her into coming out. "Christine...Christine..." He called out softly. "I know your around here somewhere...I can feel you...yes, your somewhere on the stage..."  
Christine was on the verge of tears as he kept walking around the stage, calling her name. He knew that she was in there. She knew that he was coming.  
Christine...Christine...CHRISTINE!" Erik pulled back the curtain revealing Christine, cowering back in a corner. "There you are! Try to run from me will you? We'll put an end to that!" Erik grabbed Christine by the wrist and dragged her to the center of a stage. He stomped on a small square space and soon Christine and Erik were descending down to the caverns of the Opera. "I've given you everything!" Shouted Erik as he dragged Christine deeper into the caverns. "My music, a voice, fame, my heart! And this is how you repay me! You go off with that damned viscount and give him the love that I desire, the love that I want! How could you Christine? How could you? Answer me!" He turned Christine towards him to face him. Tears streamed down her face as she looked at Erik. She knew that she had wronged him and she felt horrible for it, but at that moment she was more worried about his intentions than her feelings.  
"Erik, I didn't mean too!" Cried Christine. "You didn't mean to?" Asked Erik. "I watched as he touched you and kissed you and i watched as you did those things back to him! How could you not mean to if those were your reactions to him!" Erik's grip tightened around Christine's wrist. "Erik! Please stop, you're hurting me!" Exclaimed Christine. "I'm hurting you? Have you any idea how much you've hurt me!?"  
"Erik, I'm sorry! I'm so, so, sorry! Please, find it in your heart to forgive me for doing that! Please Erik!"  
Erik paused for a moment, then turned around and smiled at her, but it wasn't a pleasant smile. It was frightening. "I'll forgive you. But I'm going to make sure that you never do this again. This is the last time you will ever betray me like that and I'm sure of it!"  
Christine's eyes widened. "Erik, what do you mean by that?"  
Erik just gave a laugh and dragged Christine further into the caverns, until they had finally reached Erik's home on the lake. "Erik, what are you going to do to me?" Shouted Christine. "A question that has to many answers my dear!" Replied Erik. He unlocked the door to his home on the lake. What one would see as an opportunity to escape was certainly not one. He kept a firm grip on Christine's wrist. There was no escape for the young soprano. When Erik got the door open he shoved Christine inside, with such force that she fell to the ground.  
"Oh Christine, all of my sorrows, all of my pain live in you! Everything that i love lives in you and you know damned good and well that I love you! But you don't seem to love me back! So if you cannot love me back willingly, you will love me back by force!"  
"Mon ange, please! I do love you! I do!"  
"Stop lying to me Christine! I can't stand it when you lie to me!"  
"Erik, I do love you! I do! Please, you don't have to do this!"  
"Apparently I do! I'm not handsome, I'm not rich, I can't give you the things that the Viscount could give you, but I could love you Christine! I could love you more than the rose loves the sunlight or the day loves the sun! But you won't understand that, the only way I can make you see is if I show you!"  
Erik looked back at Christine. Tears were streaming down his face as well. It was a pitiful sight. Christine had never seen a man cry before, ever, and now that she had it was one of the most heart breaking things that she had ever seen. "Christine...why won't you let me love you?" Asked Erik, looking over at her. "Erik, I let you love me. But I'm new to romance, I don't know how to love back."  
"Lies!" Shouted Erik. "You were loving back on the Viscount while he was kissing and caressing you!"  
Christine stood up. "This time I'm not lying! That wasn't love! I felt nothing Erik, nothing between us!"  
"Then show me you felt nothing between the two of you! Kiss me Christine!" Said Erik. Christine walked over to him with all the courage she had and ripped off his mask. Before he could react she kissed him and gave him the most passionate kiss she could give to someone. Erik was stunned, he was at a loss for words, he didn't know what to say to this, but he didn't care! Christine was kissing him! Not Raoul, HIM! Erik suddenly became a passionate beast. He wrapped his arms around her neck and entangled his hands in her long, brown, hair. His tounge soon found itself dancing around in her mouth along side hers, dancing a wonderful duet. Christine gently pulled away from him. "There, have I proven to you that I felt nothing between me and Raoul?"  
Erik nodded. When he had watched Christine kiss Raoul they were only small pecks only lasting about 5 seconds and yes he had touched her, but Christine did seem to pull away from the Viscount when his hands found their way to her sacred places.  
"Christine...love me." Said Erik softly.  
"Erik I do love you." Replied Christine. "Than love me." Said Erik huskily. He leaned down and kissed her again. The feel of her lips pressed against his was sensational. When they touched it felt as though there was a spark. An intense, deep, spark of passion that made him want more.  
He lifted up Christine and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He set her down on his bed and looked down at her. She was smiling up at him. It was no longer a look of fear or of sadness. She was happy and she wasn't faking it. He looked down at her and began to undo her dress. He hastily tried to take it off but he couldn't seem to.  
"Here, let me help you with that." Said Christine. She got out of the bed and slowly began to take off her dress. She smiled at Erik as he watched her. She could feel his wanton from across the room. He wanted her and teasing him only made him want her more. Soon, she stood there wearing absolutely nothing. She was bare and to him, she was beautiful. She walked over to him and began to help him undress. Soon his clothes were on the floor in a pile beside hers. He shoved her on the bed again and began crawling up her body, but before he crawled to where there faces met he stopped at her womanhood. He spread her legs. His instinct was telling him to taste the liquid that was slowly dripping out of it. He slid his tounge inside, receiving a gasp of pleasure from Christine and one of the best tastes he had ever tasted. She was so sweet and delectable, he wanted more of it. He began to slide his tounge deeper into her, receiving more gasps and moans and soon with a shout of his name she climaxed. Erik swallowed the liquid that had just come out of Christine and began to climb further on top of her. His face was now meeting hers and his hard, throbbing, manhood now set near her entrance. He was ready for her. "Are you ready?" He asked. "Yes." Said Christine shakily. He kissed her once more and then swiftly entered her. Christine let out a cry of pain as Erik penetrated the wall that sealed her virginity. "Are you alright?" Asked Erik. "Yes I'm fine. Keep going!" Exclaimed Christine. Erik had his doubts but kept going. He thrust in and out of her, there bodies entwined in loves elegant dance. With every sigh and every breath it grew more intense. Going based on purely instinct the two of them figured out the moves and perfected them with each passing minute. Finally, with one final thrust and one last cry of Erik's name, he released into her. He collapsed on top of her and smiled down at her. "Love me tonight and love me forever." "I will love you tonight and I will love you forever." Said Christine. He leaned down and kissed her once more, then got off of her and laid beside her. He wrapped his arms around her in a warm, loving, embrace, and then the two of them fell asleep. Yes it had been a long night for the two of them. It had started out as a spat and then blossomed into something beautiful. It comes to show that love is one of the most powerful elements in the universe. And it can work in the strangest of ways and the quickest.

The End

So my first take of a POTO erotica. I don't know why I just had a random urge to write something like this. Well...hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
